


Butterflies

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader is Arthur's sister, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After everything Sadie has been through she thought she would never find love again. But then she met you.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

After everything Sadie has been through she thought she would never find love again. But then she met you. You were different then the others in the Van der Linde gang. Sure you were like your brother in some ways but you and Arthur were different.

You were the first one to check on her back when the gang was at the abandoned mining town up in the mountains. You had brought her something warm to drink and eat along with an other blanket. 

Once the gang went to Horseshoe Overlook that was when you two started talking. You were actually the first one to make Sadie smile and laugh. She chuckled at the memory.

_You woke up and stretched, you looked around camp and saw pretty much everyone was awake and doing stuff around the camp. You Sadie sitting by herself, your frowned._

_Going over to the stew pot you check to see if there was any coffee left, you smiled when you realized there was enough for you and Sadie. You grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee._

_You made your way over to where Sadie was, you were so focused on not spilling the coffee that you didn’t notice that Jack left out one of his toys that your brother had gotten him from the general store._

_You tripped over the toy almost spilling the coffee everywhere but somehow you were able to not spill the coffee. When you heard someone chuckling you looked up and saw it was Sadie. You couldn’t help but smile, you were happy that you were able to make her to laugh._

_“Are you okay?” Sadie asked when you gave her a mug, she still couldn’t stop chuckling.  
_

_You smiled. “I’m okay. Honestly it was worth it if I was able to make you laugh.”_

Sadie shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. Over time she realized she started falling in love with you, at first she tried to push away her feelings. But now it was hard to keep hiding them, plus she didn’t want to hide them anymore. She wanted to be with you.

Sadie saw you talking with Arthur. She smiled and stood up, making her way over to the two of you. As she got closer she caught the end of the conversation.

“I really think I should go with you Arthur.” You crossed your arms over you chest.

Arthur sighed. “Trust me I would love to have you come with us but Dutch wants Charles to go with me for this job.” He hugged you. “I’ll be back soon.” When he pulled away from the hug he noticed Sadie, he nods towards her before walking over to his horse.

“He’ll be okay (Y/N).”

You turned and gave her a smile. “I know.”

After a few minutes Sadie spoke up. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She then looked around. “Somewhere away from camp?”

You give Sadie a concerned look before nodding. “I know a place.” You led her to this place you found not too far from camp but it was far enough where people couldn’t hear what you two were talking about.

You sat down on a fallen tree. “What did you want to talk about?”

Sadie sat down next to you, she looked down. “There has been something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now but I didn’t know how to and I was scared to say anything in case it messed everything up…”

You reached over and gently took one of Sadie’s hands in yours. You knew she needed to get something off her chest so you decided to not say anything at the moment.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I’ve fallen in love with you (Y/N). After Jake I thought I would never find love again but then I found you.” She looked up at you. “You brought back the butterflies.”

You blushed. “I’ve fallen in love with you too.” You had fallen for her a while ago but you didn’t say anything. Arthur had figured it out pretty quickly, he was your brother after all.

“Really?” Sadie smiled.

You chuckled. “Really.” You look down at Sadie’s hand you were still holding, you linked your fingers with hers.

Sadie looked into your eyes before looking down at your lips, she bit her bottom lip. “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask, love.” 

She leans forward, capturing your lips in a kiss. As soon as you felt Sadie’s lips on yours, your eyes fluttered shut. One of your hands moved to cup her cheek.


End file.
